1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system, an information processing apparatus, and an information processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
An information processing apparatus including a storage unit for storing files and various kinds of information has been known. More specifically, a multifunction peripheral (MFP) including a print function, a copy function, and a communication function is known as an example of the information processing apparatus. The MFP including the communication function can receive a file from another information processing apparatus and transfer the file to another information processing apparatus.
Recently, power saving is required to the information processing apparatus. For example, power saving of the information processing apparatus can be achieved by cutting power supply to a storage unit, such as a hard disk for storing a file, when the information processing apparatus is brought into a power saving state
In this case, however, if the file or the various kinds of information stored in the storage unit is requested to be read out from, for example, an external terminal, it is necessary to resume the power supply to the storage unit and restore the information processing apparatus into an information readable state, resulting in that a time period is required to restore the information processing apparatus.
Therefore, there is a problem that the information processing apparatus cannot make a quick response to an information acquisition request from the external terminal. Further, there is another problem that satisfactory power saving of the information processing apparatus cannot be achieved since the information processing apparatus is restored from the power saving state to a normal power state.
To solve the above problem, an information processing apparatus is discussed, which can make a quick response by using information preliminary copied and stored in another information processing apparatus while the information processing apparatus is kept in the power saving state, if the information acquisition request is received from the external terminal when the information processing apparatus is in the power saving state, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-53902.
According to the information processing apparatus discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-53902, if the information acquisition request is received from the external terminal when the information processing apparatus is in the power saving state, the information processing apparatus can make a quick response while keeping the power saving state.
However, even with the information processing apparatus discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-53902, when the information processing apparatus in the power saving state receives a file from another information processing apparatus, power supply to the storage unit needs to be resumed to restore the information processing apparatus into the information readable state in order to store the received file in the storage unit.
In the above case, the information processing apparatus is restored from the power saving state to the normal power state, so that there is a problem that satisfactory power saving of the information processing apparatus cannot be achieved. If the information processing apparatus keeps its power saving state in order to achieve the power saving, there occurs a problem that a file to be stored in the information processing apparatus may be lost.